


Leaving It To You

by prettyboyhwall



Series: Aesthetic Photo Shoot [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyhwall/pseuds/prettyboyhwall
Summary: Louis helps Harry get the perfect shot.Prompt: 63. Leaves





	Leaving It To You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 63. Leaves

Harry scrunches his nose as Louis puts his hands on his hips and thinks long and hard on how to fix the photo shoot. Louis is trying so much to make him happy. He really has got the best boyfriend, hasn’t he? 

 

“I got it!” Louis points towards the fallen leaves on the grass and crouches down to shove them around the tree like a ring. “It’ll be like a halo.”

 

“I love it,” he says, getting on the ground himself. 

 

Once it’s done, Harry fiddles with his camera. His automatically finds Louis and presses down on the shutter. 

 

Beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you liked it please kudo and comment! And if you can, please [reblog this post](https://lovelyloullaby.tumblr.com/post/178350004507/harry-sets-out-to-find-the-perfect-fall-photo-with)!


End file.
